Mon amour ennemie
by Manganime31
Summary: Petite interprétation de "Spit out your soul"...
1. Chapter 1

Mon Amour ennemie.

Chapitre 1

« Sandy »

Le Baratie, sans doute le plus beau et le plus majestueux navire restaurant que East Blue ai connue. Le capitaine de ce navire n'est autre que Zeff au pied rouge. Autrefois pirate, il c'est reconvertit dans la cuisine après avoir perdu sa jambe. Accompagné de Cuistots de Choc, il n'hésite pas une minute à renvoyer au tapis les clients trop encombrants. Pirates un jour, pirates toujours. La seule chose qui le dérange, c'est la cornichonne, Sandy. Après avoir passé plus de 70 jours, avec pour seule compagnie une avorton, il lui à finalement légué toute les techniques de coup de pieds qu'il avait mit au point durant sa jeunesse. Sandy était un peu comme son enfant.

.Luffy venait juste d'arriver sur le bateau que Zeff voulu l'utiliser comme bon à tout faire. Contre son gré bien sûr. Tant dis que le reste de l'équipage attendait patiemment leur capitaine à une des tables, Nami et Ussop s'amusaient à « Qui en mettra le plus dans la bouche » et Zoro les regardais. Il n'avait que ça à faire de toute façon.

- «Hé, les gars ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle !

- Et c'est quoi cette nouvelle Luffy ?

- Nous avons un nouveau membre dans l'équipage ! C'est Sandy !

- Encore un mec ! Luffy j'en peux plus, y a que Nami comme présence féminine sur ce navire, et si on peut dire féminine !

- Zoro, si t'es pas content, tu peux t'en aller !

- OH ! VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER OUI !

- Luffy, cris pas ! On t'écoute, vas-y !

- Ben tiens ! La voilà !

- La !

- Oui Zoro, la ! »

Après avoir recracher son Saké sur Ussop, Zoro regardé Sandy descendre les escaliers de la cuisine. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une femme, grande, mince, des formes parfaites, une poitrine généreuse, des mains longues et fines qui se sublimaient en bout de doigt vernis d'un noir somptueux, des yeux argent au reflet bleu, et des cheveux d'une brillance et d'une longueur incroyable, qui malheureusement, lui cachés la moitié de son visage. Sa peau était blanche, ses lèvres d'un rouge envoûtant et le regard perçant. Elle portait une petite jupe noire, au grand plaisir de Zoro, une chemise blanche ouverte de trois boutons, une cravate noire mal nouée, une veste de costume à petite épaulette, de longues cuissardes à hauts talons et une cigarette du bout des doigts. Zoro voulais savoir chaque détails de cette femme, il voulait connaître chaque partie de ça peau, il voulait connaître son odeur. Il la voulait.

Sans s'en rendre, il venait de capter son regard. Plus elle se rapprocher, plus son cœur s'accélérait. Une fois qu'elle fût devant leur table, Zoro ne pût s'empêcher de bégayer.

- « Les gars, je vous présente Sandy, ce sera notre cuisinière durant notre tour du Monde !

- Luffy, c'est ça, je ne peux pas partir avec vous... J'ai passé tellement de temps avec le vieux Schnock que je ne peux plus le laisser...

- Allez, viens ! On ne va pas te manger !

- Désolé long nez, mais c'est impossible.

- Mais ! On fera les boutiques toute les deux et puis...

- Ma décision est prise ! Je reste sur le Baratie.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas trop le choix avec la tête de mule que tiens Luffy, et puis... Tu n'as tout de même pas peur de nous ?

- Oh ! Une algue qui parle, tu dois être un spécimen rare alors !

- Je ne suis pas une Algue ! Moi au moins, je n'ai pas un sourcil en vrille !

- Ne critique pas mon sourcil Marimo !

- Luffy, tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait un vieux couple tout les deux ?

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Nami ! »

Après une longue discussion, les Mugiwaras repartirent en direction du Going Merry, en laissant Sandy sur le Baratie. Zoro ne pût s'empêcher de ne se retourner pour la regarder une dernière fois.

- « Elle te plais hein ! Avoue !

- Ta gueule Ussop ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« Coupe Afro et Crête Bleue »

Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le Baratie, c'est à dire, il y a plus de 3 mois, Zoro n'avait cessé de penser à Sandy. Cette femme le rendait fou. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire la journée, c'était dormir, pour pouvoir la retrouver dans ses rêves.

A bord du Baratie, c'était pas la même chose, un équipage de pirates, beaucoup trop puissant pour Zeff et Sandy, venait d'arriver, mettant le bateau sans dessus-dessous. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fais fuir les clients qu'ils décidèrent de se présenter.

- « Hey ! Moi c'est Franky ! Je viens juste pour un peu de Cola !

- YoHoHo ! Je me nomme Brook, sac d'os ambulant ! Et... Oh ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux... Ce qui est un comble vu que que je n'ai pas d'yeux ! YoHoHo ! Blagues de Squelette ! Mais permettais moi ne vous dire mademoiselle, que votre beauté dépasse celle des sirènes et puis-je vous demander... Pouvais-vous me montrer votre culotte ?

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS VIEUX PERVERS ! »

Avec un coup de pied bien envoyé, Sandy pût se défendre, mais malheureusement pour elle, elle avait oublié l'autre, le fameux Franky, qui profita de cette absence pour attraper ces bras frêle, et l'empêcher ainsi de bouger en la décollant du sol.

- « On t'avait prévenu le boiteux ! Une seule attaque et on casse tout ! Mais je pense qu'on ne va pas le faire... On va juste t'emprunter quelqu'un !

- Si vous toucher un seule des cheveux de Sandy, je vous promet que vous allez le regretter...

- Je vois d'ici le père poule ! YoHoHo !

- Je ne suis pas son père ! Je l'ai juste aidé quand elle en avait besoin !

- C'est si mignon ! Aller Brook ! On l'embarque !

- YoHoHo ! A tes ordres Franky !

- NON ! REVENEZ ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !

- Dans trois pas tu meurs... SONG SLASH ! »

La dernière chose que vît Sandy du Baratie était le corps de Zeff s'écrouler par terre.

Zoro fût réveillé par les hurlement de Nami lui demandant d'amarrer le bateau au port de Sabondy.

Après avoir finit sa tache, il s'empressât d'aller se recoucher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son capitaine n'est encore qu'un gamin. Il fût donc traînait de force à l'extérieur des couchettes pour visiter l'île. C'est avec une flémmingite aigu que Zoro accompagnait Luffy. Heureusement pour lui, un bar vint arrêter le calvaire du bretteur. Il se dépêchât donc d'entrer pour ne plus supporter les âneries de Luffy et d'Ussop. Un premier lieux, il fût étonné de voir un bar aussi chic, en second lieux, le barman n'était autre qu'un cyborg à slip et crête bleue et en troisième lieux... Il n'y avait personne. Il s'assit et commandât une simple bouteille de Saké. Sauf que dans ce bar, le mot « simple » n'existe pas. Ce fut alors la plus chère des bouteille que Franky servit à Zoro.

- « T'es sourd ou quoi ! J'ai dis « simple » !

- Désolé, mais ici, on fait tout dans la luxure !

- Voilà pourquoi y a personne, c'est trop cher ici !

- Mais enfin détendez-vous, nous avons de nombreuses attractions ! Nous en avons même trouvé une nouvelle il y a de cela 2 jours, vous voulez la voir ?

- Une... Attraction ? C'est quoi encore cette merde ?

- Vous allez voir monsieur Roronoa... Avoir une personne comme vous dans mon bar ne peux me rendre que courtois !

- D'où vous me connaissez ?

-Tout le monde vous connais ici ! »

Après un petit geste de main, deux gros apparurent dans la pièce tenant avec un épaisse corde, une jeune femme dont le corps était remplit de bleus. Zoro la reconnût de suite. Ces cheveux blonds, ça peau pâle, c'était bien elle... Sandy !

- « Qu'est-ce-que vous lui avait fait ?

- Cette peste n'en faisait qu'à ça tête ! Mais avec un bon dressage, on peut tout rendre docile ! » Franky avait attraper les cheveux de Sandy pour lui tirer la tête en arrière laissant apparaître son cou meurtri par les cordes. Comme les mains de celle-ci étaient liées dans son dos, elle était dans l'incapacité de se défendre. Elle était faible depuis les événements sur le Baratie. La lumière dans ces yeux avait disparut, laissant place à de nombreuses larmes. Ses hématomes laissaient deviner sa lutte contre son « dressage » mais la marque d'un fer sur ces côtes l'avait s'en doute fait perdre toute résistance. Zoro ne savait plus quoi faire. La femme à qui il pensait jours et nuits était juste devant lui mais il était immobile. Quand soudain, quelques mots vinrent le ramener à la raison.

- « YoHoHo ! Si vous n'en voulais pas, je me ferais un plaisir de lui trancher la gorge !

- Et Brook calme toi ! On attends la réponse de Monsieur ! Alors, vous avez choisis ?

-Vous pouvez la tuer... Je n'en veux pas... »

Sandy senti en elle une violente pulsion meurtrière, non pas contre les deux bougres, contre Zoro. Mais elle était à bout de force, ça pensée s'en allât, aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparût. Elle laissât juste échapper quelques mots suffisamment audibles.

« Zoro... Aide-moi... »

Un sourire se dessinât sur les lèvres de l'épéiste. En un éclair, les coup de sabres avaient permis à Sandy de ce libérer. Cependant, Franky n'était pas d'accord avec cette solution. Il se dissimulât derrière Zoro et à l'aide d'une seringue, lui injectât une substance étrange dans le cou. Une fois que Zoro ai terminé son combat, il accourut vers Sandy qui était à genou par terre en se tenant les poignets, frissonnante de peur. Sa vision se troublât, avant même que sa tête ai heurtée le sol, une main se glissa sous la nuque de la jeune cuisinière. Zoro était tellement heureux de la revoir. Il l'a prit dans ces bras et l'emmenât jusqu'au bateau où attendait Luffy, Nami et Ussop, tous visiblement étonnaient de voir Sandy dans un si piteux état et surtout, dans les bras de Zoro.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

« Le quel choisir : Peur ou Amour ?»

- « Et ! Elle se réveille !

- Ussop, pousse ta tête ! Je vois rien !

- COUCOUUUUUUUUUU !

Après un réveil des plus agréable, Sandy se redressa sur l'oreiller, se frottant la tête, elle se demandait où elle avait pu tomber. Elle se souvint soudain de leurs visages. C'était eux, ceux qui étaient sur le Baratie. Tellement contente que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sandy attrapât Luffy par le col pour le prendre dans ces bras. Elle était en vie, et finalement, elle avait quitté, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le Baratie pour faire partie de leur équipe. Après s'être levée, elle prit vite fait un truc qui traînait, l'enfilât vite fait aussi et sortit... Vite fait ! Une fois dehors, elle se cramponnât vite à la rambarde. En pleine mer, il n'y à pas trop d'équilibre ! Derrière elle se tenait une drôle de personne, visiblement ravis de la voir lui aussi.

- « C'est pas mon t-Shirt ?

- Oh ça ! Hé hé... Je savais pas que c'était à toi ! Si tu veux je peux aller me changer pour te le rendre ?

- Non, tu peux le garder pour l'instant...

- Tu vas pas attraper froid ?

- Je me suis habitué, t'inquiète pas ! »

Durant toute la conversation, Sandy ne c'était pas retournée. Si elle le faisait, elle risquait de se métamorphoser en pivoine. Les pas de Zoro s'éloignèrent laissant à Sandy le temps de souffler et de fumer.

Après s'être changée, lavée et maquillée, Sandy décidât de sortir de la cabine pour demander à Nami où se situait la cuisine. C'est avec un geste de la main que celle-ci fût guidée. Heureusement pour elle que le bateau ne soit pas très grand, sinon, elle se serait sûrement perdue. C'est au bout de cinq minutes qu'elle trouvât la cuisine. C'est avec étonnement qu'elle découvrit une toute petite pièce, mais suffisamment grande pour cuisiner quelque chose de bon. Une fois installée derrière les fourneaux, La coq entendit la porte s'ouvrir et malheureusement pour elle, c'était Zoro. Les joues des deux Nakamas se tintèrent d'un rouge sans égal, tout les deux baissèrent d'ailleurs le regard pour éviter toute discussion. Mais quand Zoro entre dans la cuisine, c'est uniquement pour manger un truc, mais la, Sandy était trop près du frigo et justement, ce n'est pas la poignée du frigo qu'il attrapât, mais le poignet de Sandy. Zoro n'était pas décidait de la lâcher, plus les minutes passaient, plus il resserrait son emprise, forçant Sandy à le gifler.

- « Non mais t'es taré ou quoi ! Tu veux me briser les os !

- Je... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

- Ben faut savoir ce que tu veux ! Comment je fait pour cuisiner si j'ai plus de poignet ?

- Pardonne moi...

- C'est bon, je te pardonne... Mais la prochaine fois je serais pas aussi gentille ! »

Une fois qu'elle ai fini de parler, les mains de Zoro se posèrent sur ces petites épaules, la forçant ce rapprocher de lui. Une fois dans ces bras, le Sabreur en profita pour enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Sandy. Elle pouvait ressentir sa respiration, les battements de son cœur, son souffle contre sa peau... Ces mains puissantes glissaient dans ces cheveux et long de son dos. Un léger frisson la parcourut. Plus le temps passait, plus il la serrait. Elle crut même étouffer. Quand Zoro se mit à lui embrasser doucement la nuque, elle ne put retenir sa surprise, elle fit d'ailleurs un petit sursaut. Mais ce n'est que lorsque ces mains se mirent à lui parcourir le dos pour descendre jusqu'à son bassin qu'elle explosât. Dans un puissant élan, elle repoussât Zoro contre le plan de travail. Une fois son souffle reprit, elle parlât lentement.

- « Sors, s'il te plais...

- Pourquoi, tu semblais apprécier !

- Arrête et sors !

- Donne moi une raison, si tu n'en as pas, je continue que tu le veuilles ou non...

- TU ME FAIS PEUR ! Voilà ! Et arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Zoro c'était, un fois de plus, rapprochait de Sandy mais son regard était différent.

- C'est pas un raison...

- Laisse moi...

La voix de Sandy avait changée, elle était tremblante, comme incertaine, et son regard se posait sur les pieds de son adversaire. Cette fois ci, elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Elle avait le dos contre le frigidaire, les poignets, tenus fermement.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça... Tu es à ma merci.

Les lèvres de Zoro s'écrasèrent contre celle de Sandy. Celui ci était bien décidé à l'avoir. Et tout de suite. Mais Sandy refusée cette idée. Elle se débattait, donnant des petits coups de pieds à tout va... Elle refusait de s'abandonner à lui.

-Ça t'as plu, cuisinière ?

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !

- Mais enfin, tu es à moi ! Je fais ce que je veux avec toi !

- ARRETE CE PETIT JEU TOUT DE SUITE !

Zoro était revenus à la raison. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait demandé. Mais c'était trop tard... Sandy avait désormais peur de ce retrouver seule avec lui.

- Sandy... Je suis désolé, je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je...

- Sors d'ici... Je ne veux plus te voir dans MA cuisine !

- Mais écoute moi !

- Sors ! Dépêche toi... »

Une fois que Zoro fût sortit de la cuisine, Sandy ne pût s'empêcher de pleurer... Elle ne savais plus quoi penser. Elle devait le détester ou l'aimer ? Elle était dans le doute. Elle décidât juste de continuer à cuisiner pour ces nouveaux compagnons. De son côté, Zoro se frappait la tête contre les murs de la vigie. Il avait été un idiot. Non, mieux que ça, il avait était violent envers la femme qui le faisait rêver. Pour ce changer les idées et pour ne plus penser à cet incident, il s'entraînât.

Durant, le dîner, tous purent enfin déguster le repas de leur nouvelle amie. C'était un repas d'une grande finesse, pas étonnant qu'elle ai une aussi grande renommée. Luffy engloutissait tout ce qu'il voyait. Il faillit même s'étouffer avec le tabouret. Nami et Ussop dégustaient la divine nourriture et Zoro regardait les mains tremblantes de Sandy. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était aussi anxieuse. A la fin de la soirée, bien agitée, tous décidèrent de partir se coucher. Sauf Zoro, car c'était son tour de garde et Sandy, qui devait ranger la cuisine et faire la vaisselle. Le fait de la savoir seule avec la tête d'Algue lui fit perdre tout ses moyens. Chute de casseroles et verres brisaient attirèrent l'attention de Zoro. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, la pièce était nickel, personne n'aurait pus se douter que quelques heures avant, une fête avait eu lieu. Quand son regard se posa sur Sandy, celle ci était assise au comptoir, la tête enfouit dans ces bras. Elle dormait profondément. Zoro en profitât pour lui mettre une couverture sur les épaules et repartir dans la plus grande des discrétions.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Chapitre 4

« Un cauchemar éveillé »

•Partie 1•

Gueule de bois est, pour le moment, la meilleure amie des Chapeaux de paille. Mais visiblement pas pour Sandy qui, à part son thé, n'avait rien bût, et pour Zoro, qui tenait merveilleusement bien l'alcool. Après le petit déjeuné, tous décidèrent de faire un tour sur l'île où ils venaient d'arriver. C'est donc accompagnée de ces nakamas que Sandy quittât la pièce.

Une fois dans la ville, Ussop se dirigeât vers un charpentier, Luffy vers un restaurant, Zoro vers une armurerie et Nami et Sandy vers diverses boutiques de vêtements.

- « Sandy, tu devrais essayer ça ! Ça t'irais à ravir !

- Et attends, regarde un peu par là ! Tu l'as trouve comment cette robe ?

- Un peu trop longue ! Ce short est une vrai merveille !

- Puis-je vous aider mesdemoiselles ?

- Non merci, ça va aller !

- Nami, viens voir !

- Quoi ? Tu veux me montrer quoi ?

- TaDa ! De quoi j'ai l'air ?

- Tu es la réincarnation d'une déesse ! Cette jupe et ce haut sont vraiment magnifique ! »

Après mainte boutiques, les filles retournèrent au bateau pour réessayer leurs nouvelles tenues. Ussop, lui aussi, décidât de retourner sur le Merry, suivit de près par Luffy. En un rien de temps, tous étaient sur le bateau. Tous, c'est vite dit. Seul Zoro était encore sur l'île, à tourner et à retourner pour retrouver le port.

- « _Arrête de lutter Zoro, ça sers à rien !_

_- _Quoi ! Mais qui êtes vous ?

-_Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ! Oh, c'est dommage !_

- Tu vas me dire qui t'es à la fin ! Et puis montre toi !

- _Me montrer, c'est impossible !_

- Comment ça ? Explique ?

- _Mais enfin Zoro, je suis Toi ! _

- Comment ça tu es moi !?

- _Je suis celui que tu as toujours voulus être !_

- Toujours... Voulus être ?

- _Et bien tu sais ! Le vilain Zoro, puissant et violent !_

- TU TE TROMPES ! JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU ETRE COMME CA !

- _Tu plaisante ! Sandy en à connu les frais, dans la cuisine, hier, tu ne t'en souviens pas ! Tu veux peut-être que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?_

- ARRETE DE SUITE ! JE N'ETAIS PAS MOI !

- _Bien sur que si ! Voilà ta vrai nature ! _»

Une fois cette « discussion » terminée, l'épéiste sentit une grande décharge électrique parcourir son corps le faisant perdre connaissance. A son réveil, ce n'était plus le même. Il se sentait fort, capable de tout. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il parvint, tant bien que mal, à retourner sur le bateau. Une fois à l'intérieur, le nouveau Zoro en profita. Nami était sublime dans son short moulant et son débardeur bleu, et que dire de Sandy, sa jupe mi-cuisse rouge, c'est escarpins à haut talons, son t-Shirt relevé jusqu'aux côtes laissant apparaître quelques marques des événements précédents, l'odeur de son tabac mélangée à celui de son parfum, ces cheveux relevé en chignon avec toujours sa mèche sur le visage, son maquillage toujours aussi noir... Il avait ces deux créatures divines à sa portait. Il s'imaginait leur faisant mal, il entendait leurs cris lui suppliant d'arrêter. A cette vision, son esprit se brouillât, il se levât d'un bon et courut vers la cuisine. Heureusement pour lui, Sandy n'y était pas. Il se penchât dans l'évier et restât cinq bonne minutes la tête sous le robinet. Une fois rafraîchit, il s'assit au fond de la salle et calât sa tête entre ces mains. Un bruit de porte vint le tirer de son calme... Oh non, pas Nami !

- « Zoro, on peut savoir ce qu'il ce passe, tu es tout bizarre ?

- Ne t'approche pas Nami... Je... Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal...

- Comment ça « État normal » ? Tu es un mugiwaras ! Personne n'est normal dans ce cas là !

- Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas te faire du mal...

- Et oh ! Me faire du mal ! T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ! J'ai une confiance absolue envers toi !

- Justement... Arrête !

- Explique moi ce qu'il ce passe ? On peut t'aider tu sais !

- En ce moment non... Sors et laisse moi...

- Bien... Si tu insistes, je te laisse avec toi même !

- Non attends... Reviens ! »

Nami se retournât et vit Zoro trop près d'elle. Ces mains calleuses posées sur ces hanches lui faisaient peur. Elle tremblait. Zoro ne la lâchait pas, il la collait de plus en plus contre lui. Nami essayait de le repousser mais elle ne pouvait rien faire fasse à lui. Encore un fois, Zoro avait profitait de la faiblesse de ces adversaires. Celle ci tournait la tête pour de pas voir les yeux menaçant de Zoro. Le bretteur lui attrapât le cou et la plaquât contre le mur. Nami avait les yeux larmoyant. Ces pieds avaient quittés le sol. Zoro ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Sa voix intérieur lui disait de la tuer et lui, il l'écoutait. Il se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il ce passait. Il lâchât aussitôt Nami qui ne put s'empêcher de tousser et de fuir la cuisine en se tenant le cou. La porte claquât. Zoro regardait ses mains tremblantes et s'allongeât de tout son long à même le sol. La poignet grinçât et la porte s'ouvrit.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Chapitre 4

« Une cauchemar éveillé »

•Partie 2•

- « Je peux savoir ce que c'est ton problème ?

- Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive...

- Il faudrait savoir ! Nami est terrifiée à cause de TOI !

- Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! OK !

- Tu me parle sur un autre ton et tu te lèves pour me parler !

- Je ne veux pas te blesser !

- Me blesser ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Pour me satisfaire...

- Mais de quoi ! Je suis ton amie maintenant, tu peux tout me dire ! »

En quelques secondes, Sandy se retrouvât plaquée contre le mur, les poignets tenus d'une seule mains au-dessus de sa tête. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle savait ce qu'il allait ce passait. Zoro voulait la faire souffrir et ensuite la détruire. De l'autre main, il soulevât lentement la mèche de sa cuisinière. Son œil était teinté d'un vert émeraude captivant, et il se demandât d'ailleurs pour quoi elle tenait à le cacher ? Une fois qu'il eut terminé de contempler le visage de sa victime, il lui soulevât tranquillement sa jupe pour mieux caresser ses cuisses. Sandy frissonnât. Les mains du sabreur étaient glacées. En un mouvement, ils étaient sur le sol, enfin, Sandy sur le sol et Zoro dessus.

Sa mains tenait toujours les poignets de la Cook tandis que l'autre parcourrait le corps pâle et frêle de sa Nakama. Celle-ci détestait le soleil, contrairement à Nami, donc, elle ne bronzée quasiment jamais, d'où sa blancheur morbide.

- « _Aller, tue la maintenant, tu en meurs d'envie..._

- Ta gueule...

- _Ou bien, fait lui mal ?_

- Tu vas la fermer !

- _Aller, dépêche toi !_

- Arrête !

- _MAINTENANT ! »_

Zoro tenait maintenant fermement le cou de Sandy, il hésitait à resserrer son emprise. Sandy le regardait avec des yeux écarquiller. Il serrât. Sandy suffoquait et essayait de lui faire arrêter en s'agrippant à son t-Shirt. Mais rien à faire. Zoro était comme... Métamorphosait. Les pouces de l'épéiste rentraient peu-à-peu dans la trachée de sa victime. Forçant celle ci à basculer la tête en arrière. Sandy cherchait l'air. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle lâchât doucement Zoro, ses yeux se vidèrent de toutes émotions et son souffle se stoppa. Zoro avait relâchait sa proie, laissant le corps de celle ci. Inerte. Il prit vite conscience de son acte. Il regardait Sandy avec douleur. Celle-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche mi-close. Elle avait aussi de grosses marques un peu partout sur le corps. Zoro s'empressât de sortir de la cuisine pour demander de l'aide. Heureusement que Chopper n'était pas loin, il entrât donc vite dans la cuisine voyant avec horreur le corps de Sandy.

- « Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé !?

- Je... Je sais pas...

- Tu dois bien savoir ! Tu étais seul avec elle et... Oh non, ne me dis pas que c'est toit qui a fait ça !

- J'en ai aucune idée, j'me souviens pas !

- Ne mens pas Zoro ! Je suis sûre que tu sais exactement ce qu'il c'est passé !

- PUIS-CE QUE JE TE DIS QUE J'EN SAIS RIEN ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE AU LIEU DE ME POSER DES QUESTIONS !

- JE PEUX PLUS RIEN FAIRE ZORO ! C'EST TROP TARD ! IL Y A ENVIRON UNE CHANCE SUR JE SAIS PAS COMBIEN POUR QU'ELLE S'EN SORTE !

- Une chance tu-dis ? Alors, prends la cette chance...

-Sors de cette pièce... »

Une fois dehors, Zoro fût foudroyer du regard par tous ses Nakamas. Surtout par Nami qu'il, avant Sandy, avait essayé de tuer aussi. Après un certain temps dans la cuisine, Chopper demandât de l'aide à Luffy et à Ussop pour mettre le corps fragile Sandy à l'infirmerie. Le petit docteur avait réussit à la sauver. Maintenant, il lui fallait du repos.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

« Un retour attendu. Quatre mois après l'accident. Faut-il pardonner ? »

Sandy était enfin debout. Elle était vraiment faible mais elle tenait à revoir ses amis. Luffy, Ussop, Nami et Chopper. Tous avaient été à son chevet durant son « hospitalisation ». Elle était plus blanche que d'habitude, et les trais plus marquaient. Surtout au niveau des joues. Des bandages parcourraient ses hanches, son ventre, ses poignets et aussi ses chevilles. Pour se déplacer, c'était à l'aide d'une canne. Son regard fatigué inquiétait tout le monde. Mais son sourire redonnait espoir et tous savaient maintenant qu'elle était hors de danger.

- « Oh, Sandy ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir debout !

_ Mais ne pleure pas Nami ! Je vais bien maintenant !

_ Ta sieste à du être revigorante ?! Mais moi, le grand Ussop, je savais que...

_ Tu savais que j'allais m'en sortir parce que le plus courageux des capitaine me tenait compagnie !

_ Super ! Maintenant que tu es debout ! On aura plus à supporter la cuisine de Nami !

_ TA GUEULE LUFFY ! SI MA CUISINE NE TE PLAIS PAS ! TU DEGAGES !

_ Chopper, je peux savoir où est Zoro ?

_ Près des mandariniers, mais tu veux vraiment aller le voir ? Après ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est à cause de lui que tu es resté 4 mois allongée !

_ Je sais ce que je fais Chopper, si je veux le voir, c'est parce que j'ai mes raisons... Merci vous tous d'avoir pris soin de moi ! »

Un sourire digne de Luffy apparut sur les lèvres de Sandy, qui maintenant, se dirigeait vers l'endroit où se trouvait Zoro. En se début d'automne, la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus discrète. Mais cela ne dérangé pas Zoro de rester les muscles à l'air. Il scrutait l'horizon pour voir la moindre petite île.

Mais la présence de Sandy vint tout changer.

- « Salut !

_ Salut...

_ Dis moi, je, euh...

_ Tu quoi ?

_ Je vais mieux !

_ J'n'en doute pas, sinon tu n'serais pas d'bout...

_ Écoute, je...

_ C'est pas à toi de t'excuser tu sais...

_ C'était pas mon intention...

_ Ah oui ? Et tu voulais dire quoi ?

_ Je voulais te dire que je pardonnais ton acte...

_ Non, j'veux pas.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Tout ça là, tes bandages, tes marques, tes souvenirs... C'est moi qui te l'ai ai fait, alors je refuse que tu me pardonne si tôt...

_ Je pardonne tout aux personnes que j'aime. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

_ Les personnes... Que tu aimes ?

_ Oui ! Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas... Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Je t'écoute !

_ Pourquoi tu caches la moitié de ton visage ? Tes yeux verrons sont magnifiques, pourquoi les dissimuler ?

_ Je n'aime pas, alors je cache...

_ Et si je te demande de ne plus cacher, tu le fais ?

_ Oui.

_ Et pourq... »

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, Zoro fut coupé net. Sandy, pendue à son cou, écrasait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

«Parce que je t'aime ».

Après cette phrase, Zoro prit Sandy dans ses bras et la serrât de toute ses forces. Mais c'était différent ce n'était pas une force brute et violente. Non. Là, c'était doux et plein d'amour. Quatre curieux, c'est à dire, Luffy, Nami, Ussop et Chopper, observer et souriait devant cette scène.

- « Zoro est peut être violent et méchant, mais ce sera toujours un nounours !

_ Tout à fais d'accord avec toi Chopper... Et puis regarde Sandy ! Qu'elle est heureuse !

_ Mais j'ai toujours aussi faim !

_ Ah ! Moi je savais qu'ils étaient fais l'un pour l'aut...

_ TA GUEULE USSOP ! »


End file.
